rage_rpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Tactical Skills
Tactical Skills Bullrush Full Action You may charge at an enemy and attempt to shoulder barge, smash them to the ground. Encumbrance: No Untrained: Yes Try again: No Usage: You may make a double move and bulrush your opponent, They must make a Body save or balance check with DC equal to 10+ your skill in bulrush, If they fail they are knocked prone. This attack is ineffective against enemies more than 2 size categories bigger than you Relentless Triggered Ability Your relentless style allows you to pursue and engage enemies attempt to flee. Encumbrance: Yes Untrained: No Try again: No Usage: When an opponent attempts to leave your combat range you may roll a single melee attack against them, They may oppose this attack with Tumble, If you succeed they are struck and lose their move action. This attack is ineffective against enemies more than 2 size categories bigger than you Opportunist Triggered Ability When an enemy attempts to move past you then you may take advantage of their lapses in footwork and balance to make additional attacks against them''' Encumbrance:' No '''Untrained:' No Try again: No Usage: If an opponent attempts to use a move action within your weapon range other than moving into the first hex within your range you may roll a single melee attack against them, The bonus for this attack cannot exceed your skill in opportunist This attack may be opposed with Tumble. Flanking Passive Ability You may use your ability to harass and distract your enemy in unison with an ally to lower you enemy’s ability to defend themselves Encumbrance: Yes Untrained: No Try again: '''No '''Usage: When you stand next to an enemy and you have an ally on the opposite side of that enemy you may reduce their AC by 1 per 3 ranks you have in Flanking. Combat Assist Passive Ability You may work in unison with an ally to rain devastating blows on a surrounded opponent dealing additional damage Encumbrance: No Untrained: No Try again: '''No '''Usage: When you stand next to an enemy and you have an ally on the opposite side of that enemy you may reduce their DR by 1 per 3 ranks you have in Combat Assist. Haymaker Triggered Ability When an enemy runs past you then you may make a single powerful attack designed to force a desperate defence, this attack will knock your opponent to the ground or trip them Encumbrance: No Untrained: Yes Try again: No Usage: When an enemy moves directly past you then you may make a single melee attack against them, your bonus for this attack cannot exceed your skill in haymaker, if you succeed the attack deals 0 damage and your opponent is knocked prone. This attack can be opposed by tumble and does not work against enemies 2 or more size categories bigger than you. Bow Suppression Major Action You may fire a barrage of scattered shots forcing your opponent to duck and dodge Encumbrance: Yes Untrained: No Try again: No Usage: Roll a ranged attack against your target, your bonus to hit for this attack cannot exceed your skill in bow suppression, if you succeed the attack deals 0 damage and you expend 6 rounds of ammunition, your opponents move speed is halved until your next turn. Hit & Run Full Action You may make a single harrying attack while making a quick move away from an enemy Encumbrance: No Untrained: Yes Try again: No Usage: You may make a single melee attack and then take a double move action the bonus to accuracy for this attack cannot exceed your skill in hit & run. Charging attack Full Action You may make a single charging attack throwing all of your speed and power into a single strike Encumbrance: No Untrained: Yes Try again: No Usage: You may make a double move then roll a single melee attack against your opponent, If you succeed you get 1 bonus damage for each hex you moved through on the way there. This attack may be opposed with tumble and your bonus to accuracy for this attack cannot exceed your skill in Charging Attack. Low Profile Passive Ability You are skilled at taking advantage of cover and keeping low to the ground making you much harder to hit when you have cover. Encumbrance: No Untrained: Yes Try again: No Usage: Bonus AC while prone or in cover you gain a bonus to AC equal to your skill in Low Profile One for all Major Action You may lock your shield in place and become a stalwart obstacle essentially becoming a walking barricade''' Encumbrance:' No '''Untrained:' No Try again: No Usage: If you have a shield you may take a defensive stance and grant full cover bonuses to allies standing behind you, they also gain a bonus +1 to AC for every 2 points you have in one for All. Sentry Major Action You may take a vigilant stance heightening your reflexes and preparing to strike at a moment’s notice''' Encumbrance:' No '''Untrained:' No Try again: No Usage: You may hold a melee attack and wait for an enemy to arrive, as soon as that enemy enters your field of vision you may interrupt their action and make a single attack against them, this attack can be opposed with Tumble, the bonus to accuracy for this attack cannot exceed your skill in Sentry. Battle rage Full Action You may whip yourself into a potent battle frenzy ignoring wounds and attacking like a madman; this is exhausting however and takes its toll after a while. Encumbrance: No Untrained: No Try again: No Usage: You may enter a frenzied combat state and gain a bonus to DR and damage equal to your skill in Battle Rage for a number of rounds equal to your Charisma modifier, Once his time expires you gain a penalty for an equal amount and duration, you may not enter battle rage again until the negatives expire. Bonus for CH rounds, negative equal afterwards Hogtie Major Action You may quickly bind your opponent’s limbs and prevent them from moving using a rope; your opponents have to be prone or helpless to use this ability''' Encumbrance:' Yes '''Untrained:' No Try again: No Usage: You may use a rope to hogtie a prone enemy, This attack may be opposed with a reflex save DC 10+ your skill in hogtie, If your target wishes to break out they must make a strength check with DC equal to 15 + your skill in hogtie, This attack cannot be used against enemies more than 3 size categories bigger than you Saviour Triggered Ability You may act at a moment’s notice to catch and heal a falling ally; you perform emergency triage and healing.' Encumbrance:' No Untrained: Yes Try again: -'''4 Penalty per attempt '''Usage: If an ally adjacent to you would be reduced to below 0 hitpoints you may make a free first aid check to stabilise them, they cannot be reduced to a – number greater than your skill in Saviour.